This invention relates to a container for holding at least one recording disk (hereinafter referred to as a disk) having at least on one surface thereof a signal recording surface and a disk playing system for playing the disk held in such a container. The container according to the present invention is constructed such that the disk held in the container can be placed on the turntable of the disk playing system without being touched with the hand of the user.
Generally, a video disk accommodates high dense signals. For example, the grooves for recording the signals have a pitch of 4.5.mu. and their depth is very small. This makes it necessary to exercise caution in handling the video disk. Particularly, if dust, fingerprints, etc., adhere to the video disk or scratches are formed on the surface thereof, the phenomenon of dropout or locked grooves tends to occur, making it impossible to obtain a stable image on the screen. Thus there has hitherto been a demand for a container for a disk having high dense signals, which enables such disk to be placed on a turntable without being touched with the hand of the user so that the disk can be stored and played while the disk is being protected from the surrounding atmosphere. There has also been a demand for a playing system suitable for playing the disk held in such a container.